El lenguaje de las flores Alhelí Amarillo: Fidelidad en la adversidad
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mí serie, "El lenguaje de las flores" "Billy se regocija en ese hecho. Cuando no hay muchas cosas que puedan alegrarlo, Billy piensa que solo hay una persona en el mundo como él, y que no puede permitir que nadie trate de cambiarlo."


**Esto es parte de mí serie: El lenguaje de las flores. One-shots sin continuidad, con diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

* * *

 **AN: Como notaran, el significado del Alehelí amarillo, quiere decir; fidelidad en la adversidad. Decidí llevar eso a un punto enteramente más profundo, que es la fidelidad propia, a quienes somos, a eso que nos hace únicos, la fidelidad no es solo la que llevamos cuando tenemos pareja, también es esa cuando no permitimos que nadie nos corrompa como todo lo que nos conforma.**

 **Hay muchas personas en el mundo que te van a decir que ser quien eres está mal, que van a ser violentos hacia ti. Que te van a lastimar. La clave es no dejar que esas personas lleguen a ti, está en asociarte con personas que te aman y aceptan como eres.**

 **Nadie jamás te va a amar como puedes amarte a ti mismo, así que tienes que asegurarte de amarte más que a nadie. Ser fiel a ti mismo y a tus ideales y no dejar que nadie te cambie.**

 **Un buen día y espero que te guste este fic.**

* * *

La primera vez que lo golpean en la escuela es en cuarto grado, Billy lleva un par de lentes que su oftalmólogo le recomendó para que su vista no se cansara al leer las diapositivas en clase o al leer los libros. Por decirlo menos, Billy estaba emocionado, en la mañana se levantó media hora antes, se bañó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió con una camiseta de mangas largas negra y una camisa azul cielo sin mangas por encima, la media hora libre se la pasó frente al espejo, viéndose a sí mismo en sus nuevas gafas, las que en su opinión se veían bien, como Clark Kent antes de ser Superman, o como su mamá, todos los días. De alguna forma se sentía imponente, igual que su mamá y Superman.

Por supuesto, ese mismo día, cuando uno de los chicos de quinto grado lo golpeó en el estomago con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo encogerse en sí mismo, sus lentes cayeron al suelo y pudo escuchar "¡Nerd!" a la distancia, antes de que gruesas lagrimas de impotencia comenzaran a recorrer el camino desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

Ese día se escondió en el baño de su escuela, tomó sus lentes entre sus manos pequeñas y regordetas y con la ira que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, lanzó los lentes al piso. Los que no se rompieron, ni siquiera se trisaron un poco. Billy gritó con impotencia. El dolor en su estomago como un recordatorio de lo que esos lentes provocaron. Con gruñido pisó los lentes, partiéndolos en dos y haciendo añicos el lente izquierdo.

Esa tarde le dijo a su mamá que los lentes se habían roto en clase de gimnasia, la psicóloga, no dijo nada, por un segundo, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que ella sabía que no tenia gimnasia ese día, en su lugar le preguntó si quería lentes nuevos. "No" le respondió él, con una mirada triste que rompió el corazón de su madre por primera pero no ultima vez. "Se van a romper otra vez de todas formas"

Billy lloró hasta dormirse esa noche, maldiciendo a los chicos más grandes por golpearlo, a sus ojos por no funcionar correctamente, a sus padres por la genética defectuosa y finalmente a sí mismo por no ser más fuerte para defenderse a sí mismo.

* * *

La segunda vez que lo golpean es en octavo grado, Billy tiene 13 años y los chicos están besando a las chicas e invitándolas al cine. Billy no está haciendo eso, Billy está pasando los fines de semana jugando Ragnarok online y leyendo tomos antiguos de los comics del capitán América que su papá guardaba en el garaje y por los cuales Billy tuvo que rogar para que su mamá no botara a la basura.

"Mamá, son vintage, pensé que tenias más respeto por las reliquias" Fue lo que argumentó como último recurso, su madre le dejo conservar los comics, no porque le tuviera algún respeto a los comics o a su antigüedad o incluso al mismo capitán Rogers. Su mamá se los entregó por sus ganas de pelear por algo que obviamente le importaba, a pesar de que eso, puede que no le importe al resto.

Ese año, cuando Billy se pasa los fines de semana leyendo sobre el Capitán América, Laura Taylor, la linda chica de su mismo grado a la que todos los chicos invitan a salir, le pide un beso bajo las gradas de su cancha de rugby, su rostro se torna de un lindo color rubí y su cabello naranjo está atado en una coleta alta que la hace ver mayor, pero Billy no quiere besarla. No es que odie a las chicas, es solo que no le gustan de esa forma.

Billy le dice que no con tanto tacto como puede, pero de todas formas, el rostro de la chica se distorsiona en una fea mueca de disgusto "Entonces era verdad" Sisea ella "No quería creerle a los demás pero es verdad" Dice con veneno "Billy Kaplan es un maricón" Anuncia a la nada, en la cancha desierta. Las palabras duelen aunque no haya nadie más ahí para oírlas excepto Billy.

Esa tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Billy toma su bandeja de comida de la línea, un chico finge hacerlo tropezar por accidente y él cae de cara sobre su comida, diez minutos después, él mismo chico, con dos de sus amigos lo golpean hasta que los moretones duran por días.

Billy no llora esa noche, y jamás besa a Laura Taylor. El no va a cambiar por esos chicos. Su mamá lo ve todos los días, llegando con moretones, su corazón se rompe otra vez, y ella sabe que no será la última. "¿Te gustaría cambiarte de escuela, cariño?" Le pregunta un día, como si cambiarse de escuelas a un año de graduarse de la escuela media fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"No" Responde Billy "En un año estaré en secundaria" Responde con confianza "Estoy seguro de que todo va a ser mejor entonces"

* * *

En noveno grado está Kesler, Billy recibe los golpes, se oculta en los salones y llega horas más tarde de lo planeado a casa. Billy se deja llamar –gay- y –Maricón-, porque no es mentira y de alguna forma se siente casi orgulloso de ser el chico al que golpean porque fantasea con besar a Iron-man y no a la bruja escarlata. Él es quien es y no hay forma de que puedan cambiarlo a golpes.

Billy se regocija en ese hecho. Cuando no hay muchas cosas que puedan alegrarlo, Billy piensa que solo hay una persona en el mundo como él, y que no puede permitir que nadie trate de cambiarlo.

Cuando Billy se defiende a sí mismo y a un chico, un año menor contra Kesler en decimo grado, a pesar de que eso termina con Kesler en el hospital y con una experiencia terriblemente traumatizante, se siente como un nuevo tipo de amor propio, como si todas las armas que necesitara para defenderse a si mismo fuese su propia confianza.

Es como si tuviera el mundo en sus manos y pudiera moldear el universo.

* * *

Billy tiene dieciocho años y su doctor le dice que definitivamente tiene que usar lentes. Su vista ha empeorado con años de no usar lentes para leer y juegos para computadoras. A Billy no le preocupa en lo absoluto, hoy, tiene opciones, como Billy, el doctor le ofrece un par de lentes de contacto, como Wiccan, simplemente podría arreglar su vista con un deseo.

Mientras su oftalmólogo le ofrece lentes de contacto de color azul, Billy mira alrededor de la habitación, a los espejos que le dan una vista perfecta de sí mismo. De sus ojos color miel, esos que su novio ama y que le recuerdan que no solo es hijo de la bruja escarlata, pero de sus padres.

En una pequeña repisa hay un par de lentes gruesos y negros, parecidos a los que llevó por solo un día en cuarto grado, esos que le recordaban a Superman y a su mamá.

* * *

Teddy lo mira con una sonrisa en la boca, Billy lo mira de vuelta, es la primera vez que lo mira con los lentes puestos y de alguna forma sus ojos se ven más azules y sus piercings brillan con más fuerza.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta tratando de ser desafiante, Teddy tiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo mira hacia abajo, sin hacerlo sentir demasiado pequeño por un solo segundo.

"No sabía que usabas lentes" Comenta su novio con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No los usaba" Responde "Pero bueno, mi doctor dijo que la razón por la que no puedo patear tu patético trasero en el COD es porque apenas puedo verte en la pantalla" Dice intercalando sus dedos con la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Hey!" Sonríe Teddy dándole un apretón a su mano "Yo gané esas partidas limpiamente" Se defiende.

"Dime eso cuando este bañando el campo con tu sangre digital" Ambos caminan por la calle, de camino a la tienda de historietas cerca de la casa de Billy, Billy ha vivido en la misma zona toda su vida, de pasada, a veces ve a sus ex compañeros, todos ellos lo miran con la misma mueca de disgusto que hace algunos años, a veces Billy ve las manos de los chicos que solían golpearlo apretarse con ira reprimida.

Ninguno se acerca o dice nada, Billy sabe que es por Teddy, el chico puede ser una masa de amor que no mataría ni a una mosca, pero ellos no saben eso, lo único que sus antiguos bullys ven, es a un chico mucho más grande que ellos y obviamente más fuerte. Billy ríe internamente ante eso. Si tan solo supieran…

En una parada de semáforo, Billy ve a Laura, de quinto, caminar de la mano con Terry, el chico que solía golpearlo por no querer besar a la chica. Ambos están al otro lado de la calle. Laura lleva un uniforme de Cheer leader y Terry una chaqueta de Futbol americano, Billy ni siquiera tiene la decencia de fingir sorpresa.

Cuando el semáforo se pone en rojo, antes de que alguna de las dos parejas cruce la calle, Billy se aleja un poco de Teddy saliendo del abrazo que estaban compartiendo hace unos segundos. Teddy lo mira otra vez, una gesto confusión y preocupación en su rostro.

Billy mira a la pareja al otro lado de la calle, sus caras llenas de asco, que jamás dejaron sus facciones al verlo, aun después de tantos años. Luego mira a su novio, obviamente preocupado por su bien estar, como siempre.

Billy les sonríe a ambos, toma la mano de Teddy entre las suyas y levanta los pies un poco para darle un rápido beso en los labios al rubio. Sus labios saben un poco a chocolate y el hechicero puede sentir la sonrisa de su novio contra su boca.

El semáforo cambia en verde y Billy cruza la calle. Las parejas cruzan la calle, Billy jamás suelta la mano de Teddy y la vida siegue su curso.


End file.
